


Fall into Despair

by CherryPopz



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPopz/pseuds/CherryPopz
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a 16 year old trust-fund kid was finally accepted into the high school of her dreams, Hope's Peak Academy, where only the best and brightest of many fields went to achieve their required education to become the faces of Hope for all in Fiore. Unfortunately, what was meant to bring Hope into Lucy's life, suddenly turned into Despair.
Kudos: 2





	Fall into Despair

In the middle of Magnolia, Fiore, stood Hope’s Peak Academy. Hope's Peak Academy was a government-sanctioned co-ed private city-center high school with boarding facilities founded several hundred years before the Heartfilia clan of Fiore was ever founded. The school was founded by Mavis Vermillion in order to develop and research the talents of exceptional high school age children known as Ultimates. Unlike a typical high school, the students did not have to participate in entrance exams, but instead were scouted by the school itself as Ultimate experts in their field. 

Prior to being scouted, the students had to have already been attending another high school by requirement, meaning they were at minimum 16 years old. Rather than typical school studies, students of Hope's Peak Academy are encouraged to develop their talents, with a practical exam in September halfway through each school year, where they would be required to demonstrate their ability. These practical exams were judged by dignitaries and experts and widely reported by the media in order to give Hope in the future to the nation, and failure could mean expulsion. Ultimate students who successfully graduated Hope's Peak Academy had the reputation of being guaranteed success in life, with many Hope's Peak graduates holding high positions in every field of the professional world. 

Lucy had always dreamed of going to Hope’s Peak but was never able to find something that she had a real talent for. She tried everything you could think of. Cooking, drawing, horse-riding, baseball, singing, animal training, and so much more, but all were failures. If she wasn’t mediocre, she was terrible, and she eventually lost hope of ever attending Hope’s Peak.   
That was, until her father pulled her out of her private school lessons to tell her that she had been accepted into Hope’s Peak, where she would be known for the next two-to-four years as ‘The Ultimate Affluent Progeny.’ Otherwise known as the ‘Ultimate Trust Fund-Baby.’ 

Lucy was born into the Heartfilia clan, a noble, first-class, merchant family in Fiore. The Heartfilia clan had been around for hundreds of years, each year nearly doubled the family’s wealth, which sat Lucy on top as one of the richest girls in the entire world. With Lucy as an only child, one day all of her family’s business would be run through her.   
At first, Lucy wasn’t sure she wanted to attended Hope’s Peak with an Ultimate like the one she had been issued, but she realized that if she wanted to stand a chance at taking over her family’s legacy, she would need to be prepared. Hope’s Peak was the school that could give her that education and preparation.   
So, despite her heart beating out of her chest, Lucy took her first steps onto the grounds of Hope’s Peak Academy, but she felt immediately sick and dizzy. She tried to stay on her feet, but whatever had attacked her rendered her unconscious. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Danganronpa AU, because I'm weak and needed to write this. Please leave a kudos or a comment to get chapters out faster!


End file.
